1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for disposing excrement of sick persons unable to walk, aged bedridden in hospitals, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for disposing excrement which is capable of automatically disposing of the excrement of a sick or bedridden person and washing the places tainted with the excrement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional device for disposing excrement is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 364841/1992. The conventional device for disposing excrement has, in a center of a diaper cover, a hole opened to insert through an evacuation pipe to discharge excrement, a pipe to feed warm water, a pipe to feed warm air, and a cord connected to a sensor to detect excrement.
A skin cloth to be attached to the main body has a hole in a surface facing the cup portion. In the left and right side of the skin-cloth hole there are attached respective elongate plate portions firmly fixed with in-line projection buttons so that the skin cloth is attached to the main body through the projection buttons. The main body has, in the cup portion, a washing ejection port, an air-delivery inlet port and an excrement-detecting sensor. The excrement-detecting sensor comprises two feces excrement-detecting sensors arranged extending from around the discharge port to an inside of the discharge port, and three urine excrement-detecting sensors arranged around the discharge port.
However, the conventional device for disposing excrement is limited in its flexibility despite a soft insulative material being employed to meet various body forms. When wearing the diaper cup of the conventional device for a long time, the sick or bedridden person often feels pain due to hardness or the like. Thus, the conventional device suffers from the problem of being uncomfortable when it is worn for a long time.
The conventional device has another problem that, when the sick or bedridden person wears the diaper cup for a long time, skin irritation occurs due to a body weight of the person.
An object of the present invention is to solve the problems in the conventional device for disposing excrement described above. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for disposing excrement which prevents irritation of the skin of the person wearing the diaper cup and is comfortable to wear.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-stated problems in the related art. The present invention provides a device for disposing excrement having a diaper cup main body for enclosing a pelvic region of a human body, a discharge port for discharging excrement excreted in the diaper cup main body, a sensor for detecting the excrement excreted in the diaper cup main body, and a changeable diaper removably provided on the diaper cup main body. The excrement disposal apparatus is characterized by a buffer member interposed between a pelvic region of a human body and the diaper cup main body.
The diaper cup main body preferably has a cavity formed in a surface on a side to be fit on a pelvic region of a human body to put a human body in a non-contact state. The buffer member is laid in a peripheral material of the cavity of the diaper cup main body beneath a pelvic region of a human body.
The buffer member preferably comprises a thick plate member.
The buffer member preferably comprises a gel soft material.
The diaper cup main body preferably has a waist-fit seat generally in a plate form provided continuous with an upper end thereof. The buffer member is provided on an upper position of the waste-fit seat.
The buffer member is preferably provided projecting at an upper end of the changeable diaper on a back side of a human body.
The buffer member is preferably provided inserted in a bag provided on an inner side of the changeable diaper to be fit on a human body.
The buffer-member-insertion bag of the changeable diaper is preferably formed by a waterproof cloth on a side of the cavity.
The bag of the changeable diaper into which the buffer member is inserted is preferably arranged with a waterproof sheet in a seam of the waterproof cloth.
The bag of the changeable diaper into which the buffer member is inserted preferably has a magic tape and has a close cover to close an opening.